Our family
by FP GUDANG FANFIC SasuHina-Indo
Summary: (AU) Kami asing satu sama lain. Tak saling mengenal dan tak saling menaruh perhatian. Pernikahan ini pun hanya sebatas pernikahan bisnis orang tua. Aku cinta kebebasan dan dia mencintai pekerjaannya, lagipula kami sama-sama tak mengerti apa itu cinta. Tapi entah bagaimana, kami mengerti bahwa janin dalam perutku akan membuat kami mengenal perasaan 'cinta' itu. story by admin Hinata
1. Chapter 1 : rumah tangga yang dingin

Kami duduk saling membelakangi. Jarak tubuh kami sama dengan lebar _double bed_ yang kami duduki. Aku duduk di samping kanan kasur dan dia duduk di samping kirinya. Saat aku melirik ke arahnya, aku melihat dia sedang melepaskan dasinya, membuatku menatap gaun pengantin putih yang membungkus tubuhku.

"Kau mau mandi duluan?"

Suaranya membuatku menoleh ke arahnya. Mata hitamnya menatapku tanpa perasaan tersirat. Aku menatapnya cukup lama sebelum menggeleng.

"Kurasa, aku ingin menghapus riasanku dulu baru mandi. Em... Uchiha_-san_ duluan saja." Aku berkata dengan canggung. Lidahku terasa aneh ketika memanggil marganya, dan aku semakin merasa tak nyaman ketika mata hitamnya masih menatapku beberapa puluh detik sebelum bergumam tak jelas dan mengambil handuk lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

Aku mengembuskan napas lega. Suasana canggung tadi benar-benar mencekik leherku. Aku kembali menatap gaun pengantinku sebelum menghela napas entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari ini sebelum beranjak ke meja rias dan menghapus riasan wajahku.

Aneh rasanya menikah dengan seorang pemuda yang baru kau kenal kurang dari satu minggu.

.

.

**Our Family **

**.**

**By : Hinata (Admin)**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto (c) masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Warning:**

**OOC, Hinata POV, Typo, Abal, Dan sepertinya akan jadi multichapter yang panjang. (-_-)"**

**.**

**Fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dari sebuah pertanyaan yang mengganggu pikiran saya :**

**Mana yang akan kamu pilih? Menikahi orang yang kamu cintai atau mencintai orang yang menikahi kamu?**

**.**

**Saya memilih pilihan kedua untuk tema fanfiksi ini : Bagaimana caranya mencintai orang yang menikahi/dinikahi kamu**

**.**

**Alternate Summary:**

**Kami asing satu sama lain. Tak saling mengenal dan tak saling menaruh perhatian. Pernikahan ini pun ada hanya sebatas pernikahan bisnis orang tua. Aku cinta kebebasan dan dia mencintai pekerjaannya, lagipula kami sama-sama tak mengerti apa itu cinta. Tapi entah bagaimana, kami mengerti bahwa janin dalam perutku akan membuat kami mengenal perasaan 'cinta' itu.**

**,**

**Happy reading... :D **

**Semoga fanfiksi ini tidak mengecewakan**

.

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi sembari mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk. Saat aku menoleh ke arah tempat tidur, aku melihat dia membaca sebuah buku tebal sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran ranjang. Dengan dada berdebar tidak karuan, aku berjalan ke arah ranjang yang lain lalu duduk berselonjor kaki di ranjang. Aku menunduk malu, salah tingkah.

Beberapa puluh menit ke depan, aku tidak bisa tidur. Beberapa menit sekali, setelah bosan mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan, aku melirik ke arahnya, hanya sebentar dan sepertinya dia tidak menyadarinya, lalu aku akan kembali mengedarkan seluruh pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Ke arah jam digital yang tersimpan di atas meja yang ada di samping tempat tidurku. Ke arah sepasang lampu tidur yang berada di tempat yang sama di samping tempat tidurku dan samping tempat tidurnya.

"Kau ingin kita tidak tidur bersama?"

Pertanyaan itu membuyarkan lamunanku dan aku bisa melihat dia menutup bukunya dan memandangku lekat. Aku gelagapan dan mendadak saja tubuhku tegak.

"A-Aku tidak berpikir begitu," kataku.

"Kau menyukaiku?" Dia bertanya lagi dan aku langsung menggeleng dengan tegas.

"Aku belum mengenalmu," kataku. Tadinya aku mau menambahkan bahwa aku tak berniat untuk mengenalnya, tapi aku tahu jika aku mengatakannya bisa-bisa dia menatapku dengan tatapan tajamnya dan aku tidak mau ditatap dengan tatapan mematikan seperti itu, aku ini penakut! "Jadi mana mungkin aku menyukaimu," tambahku pelan. Aku mendengar dia mendengus lalu aku mendengar suara selimut yang di tarik. Aku melirik ke arahnya, dia telah membaringkan tubuhnya, matanya mendongak menatapku.

"Jadi kau tidak bermasalah kan kalau kita tidur bersama?"

Aku gelagapan sebelum mengangguk cepat-cepat. Dia kembali mendengus. "Mulai besok kita akan hidup bersama. Tolong jangan merepotkanku!" katanya dingin sembari membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangiku. Aku menghela napas sebelum membaringkan tubuhku dengan posisi membelakanginya.

Hanya ada udara dingin yang mencengkam di malam pertama kami.

**.**

**Our Family – SasuHina**

**.**

Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Usiaku tahun ini 25 tahun dan kini aku tengah menggeluti apa yang kucita-citakan sejak aku masih berusia lima tahun, menjadi seorang petualang yang akan mengelilingi dunia dan, mengabadikan tempat-tempat yang kusukai dengan lensa kamera. Jujur saja, aku adalah wanita yang memuja sebuah kebebasan. Artinya, pernikahan yang bersifat merampas kebebasan seorang wanita, mengurungnya dalam sebuah kurungan bernama rumah tak pernah terlintas dalam kamus hidupku, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Dia, Uchiha Sasuke. Usianya saat ini tepat 26 tahun. Kudengar dia sedang membuat sebuah lembaga bimbingan belajar dari nol sekaligus sedang menempuh pendidikan untuk menjadi penerus keluarga Uchiha di bidang penerbitan. Yang kulihat dia adalah orang tampan yang kaku, yang begitu mencintai pekerjaannya sehingga rasanya wajar saja ketika dia mengatakan bahwa dia menikahi pekerjaannya.

Kami bertemu seminggu yang lalu. Saat itu aku sedang berada di Lembang, Indonesia. Aku sedang berada di kebun teh dan menikmati udara sejuk kota ini sambil memotret beberapa untuk kujadikan koleksi sampai ayah menghubungiku, memintaku untuk pulang besok dengan penerbangan paling pagi.

Di rumah, semua perintah ayah adalah mutlak, harus dipatuhi. Maka aku langsung mengemasi pakaianku dan memesan penerbangan untuk besok, terserah dengan pesawat yang seperti apa, aku pulang.

Esoknya saat aku berada di bandara, pria itu ada di sana.

"Kau Hyuuga Hinata?" tanyanya dengan datar dan aku mengangguk. Dia lalu mengangguk dan mengambil koperku, lalu berjalan di depanku. Aku mau tak mau mengikutinya dan masuk ke mobil yang dibukakan olehnya. Aku duduk di belakangnya dan dia duduk di depan, mengemudi mobil hitam yang tidak kukenali.

Sepanjang perjalanan tak ada percakapan hangat di antara kami. Aku sesekali melirik ke arahnya. Kuakui dia tampan. Kulitnya pucat. Iris hitamnya yang tajam mungkin membuat para wanita yang ditatapnya akan meleleh. Tubuhnya juga bagus dan proposional. Kukira dia memang hebat. Dari sikap tubuhnya yang tegak, aku tahu dia orang yang penuh percaya diri. Tapi sikapnya benar-benar tak bersahabat.

Aku menerka-nerka kira-kira siapa pemuda yang menjemputku itu. Kutaksir usianya tak jauh berbeda denganku, mungkin kami hanya terpaut dua atau tiga tahun. Jika usianya dua tahun lebih tua dariku, berarti usianya sekitar dua puluh tujuh tahun. Di umur segitu, dengan tampilan serapi ini, dan kini tengah mengemudi sebuah mobil hitam yang mewah membuatku menerka bahwa pria yang menjemputku adalah supir ayahku.

Tapi aku menggeleng pelan, tidak menyetujui tebakanku sendiri. Pria ini terlalu tampan untuk menjadi seorang supir, seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya.

Lalu aku memikirkan kemungkinan lainnya. Setiap anggota Hyuuga memiliki satu orang _butler_ yang bertugas mengekori majikannya dan melayani majikannya, apapun itu. Seingatku, pelayan ayah memang sudah waktunya untuk digantikan, kemungkinan besar pria ini adalah pengganti _butler_ ayah. Hanya saja pria ini terlalu dingin dan cuek, dan tidak sopan. Ayah tidak menyukai tipe orang yang seperti itu, jadi sepertinya ayah tidak mungkin memperkerjakan pria ini sebagai pelayan yang akan setia menemani beliau dua puluh jam.

Jadi, siapa pria yang ada di depanku ini?

Terbatuk, aku mencoba menarik perhatian pria yang ada di balik kemudi dan berhasil. Pria itu melirikkan ekor matanya, menatapku tajam.

"Kau akan tahu siapa aku nanti," katanya seolah dapat membaca pikiranku. Aku terdiam dan memilih untuk menundukkan kepala, takut karena tatapan tajamnya itu.

**.**

**Our Family – SasuHina**

**.**

Kami sampai tiga puluh menit kemudian. Hizashi_-san_, _butler_ yang mengurusi rumahku membuka pintu dan mempersilakanku keluar, aku mengangguk sebelum keluar dan mendapati wajah ayah dan ibu yang sudah berdiri di teras rumah kediaman Hyuuga. Aku tersenyum lalu mempercepat langkahku.

"_Tadaima_, _okaasan, otousan_," kataku dan Ibuku membalasnya sembari memelukku erat. Ayah seperti biasa mengangguk kaku sebagai balasan salamku.

"Masuklah, nak," Ibu membimbingku masuk dan menuntunku menuju ruang makan. Aku sedikit terkejut ketika melihat sepasang suami istri yang berada di meja makan keluarga kami. Sang istri tersenyum ketika melihatku lalu membungkuk, aku ikut membungkuk.

"Hinata_-chan_, mereka Uchiha Mikoto_-san_ dan Uchiha Fugaku_-san_," Ibuku mengenalkanku kepada sepasang suami istri yang mengganggu rasa penasaranku saat aku, ayah dan ibu berada di meja kami. Aku mengangguk lalu membungkuk sedikit untuk memberi hormat.

Tak lama pria yang mengganggu rasa penasaranku sejak dibandara menyusul masuk. Membungkuk pelan ke arah kedua orang tuaku, pria itu duduk di samping Nyonya Uchiha.

"Dan," Uchiha Mikoto_-san_ berbicara. Suaranya merdu dan menyejukkan. Beliau meletakkan tangannya di punggung pria yang tadi menjemputku. "Ini Uchiha Sasuke, anak kedua kami sekaligus ..."

"Suamimu, Hinata_-chan_."

Aku tak tahu harus berekspresi apa selain mematung dengan kaget.

**.**

**Our Family – SasuHina**

**.**

Aku membuka kedua mataku. Hal yang pertama kulihat adalah tempat tidur yang ada di sebelahku telah kosong. Aku melirik ke arah jam yang duduk manis di meja dekat tempat tidurku. Jam delapan pagi. Aku tidur terlalu nyenyak daripada biasanya.

"Sudah bangun?" Aku tersentak saat mendengar sebuah suara yang berat. Suamiku, Uchiha Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi yang ada di kamar kami, telah rapi dengan kemeja biru dan celana hitam berbahan halusnya. Dasi berwarna senada sudah terpasang rapi di kerah kemejanya, menjuntai hingga menutupi sepanjang garis kancing kemeja yang digunakannya.

Dia terlihat tampan.

"Aku tak menyangka sulung Hyuuga sulit untuk bangun pagi," sindirnya membuatku tersentak dari lamunanku. Aku menjawab dengan gugup.

"Sesekali saja, lagipula kemarin aku benar-benar lelah," kataku memberi alasan yang jujur. Aku tidak bohong saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku lelah. Kemarin benar-benar hari yang melelahkan. Kemarin, aku bak artis yang tengah memainkan sebuah lakon, Sebuah lakon dimana sang gadis begitu bahagia dengan pernikahannya bersama seorang pria yang sangat dicintainya. Yang begitu bangga karena akhirnya dapat hidup satu atap bersama pria yang dipilihnya.

Kelelahan mental ternyata lebih berat daripada kelelahan fisik.

"Hm...," Uchiha_-san_ hanya bergumam menanggapi alasanku. Pria itu berjalan masuk ke ruang pakaiannya dan beberapa detik kemudian keluar dengan jas dan sepatu mahal.

Aku gugup saat menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Meneguk ludah aku turun dari ranjang, menghampirinya yang duduk di sofa panjang kami dan berdiri di depannya.

"Ka-Kau butuh bantuan?"

Dia menggeleng pelan. Aku salah tingkah dan kembali bertanya. Meski pernikahan ini bukanlah sesuatu yang kuharapkan, tapi setidaknya aku harus bersikap seperti layaknya seorang istri yang baik.

"Ma-Mau kubuatkan sarapan?"

"Aku bisa makan di cafe," balasnya dingin. Aku diam dengan raut gugup.

"Ta-Tapi, Uchiha ..."

"Dengar, Hyuuga_-san_!" Uchiha_-san_ sudah selesai menalikan sepatu hitam mahalnya. Mata oniksnya menatapku tajam. "Aku tidak berniat untuk mengakrabkan diriku denganmu."

Aku _speechless_. Dia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu, namun berhenti ketika mendengar suaraku.

"Ta-Tapi kita akan hidup bersama," aku menatap punggungnya yang terlihat dingin. Menatapnya dengan pandangan buram. Ah, sepertinya aku akan menangis karena perasaanku yang sesak. "Aku juga sebenarnya tidak suka mengakrabkan diri denganmu. Ta-tapi jika kita tidak saling mengakrabkan diri, kita tidak akan terlihat seperti pasangan suami istri yang ...," napasku tercekat dan tenggorokanku terasa kering. "... normal."

"Kita memang bukan pasangan yang normal," katanya. Lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan memandangku dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dibantah. "Dengar, Hyuuga_-san_, kita memang menikah, kita memang suami istri tapi kau tahu sendiri bahwa pernikahan ini palsu, tidak nyata dan hanya di atas kertas."

Aku tahu dan mengerti hal itu.

"Jadi lebih baik kita tidak saling mempedulikan. Kau bebas melakukan apa yang kau mau, aku bebas melakukan apa yang aku inginkan. Kita hanya tinggal di satu rumah dan tidur di satu ruang yang sama.

Aku mati-matian mengeluarkan suaraku ketika mengatakan kalimat ini, "Apa yang dikatakan publik jika mereka tahu sikap kita yang saling tak mempedulikan?"

"Aku tak peduli pandangan publik."

"Tapi aku peduli," Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. "Karena aku anak pertama keluarga Hyuuga. Pernikahan tak harmonis seperti ini akan mencoreng nama keluargaku."

Uchiha_-san_ mendengus sebelum berkata cuek 'terserah kau' sebelum menutup pintu kamar kami dengan keras.

Aku duduk di sofa dengan tubuh yang lunglai.

Aku tidak boleh menangis. Aku sudah menduga ini sejak awal, sejak saat aku dengan keyakinan penuh menerima perjodohan ini, aku sudah menduganya.

Bahwa rumah tanggaku dan Uchiha_-san_ tak akan hangat seperti rumah tangga orang lain.

.

.

To be continued

.

Next Chapter

"Kau yang memintaku memanggilmu Sasuke, hanya Sasuke. Kenapa kau sekarang marah saat aku memanggilmu Sasuke?"

"Kau tahu, aku membenci perempuan sok baik hati sepertimu."

.

"Kau bilang kau ingin mengakrabkan dirimu denganku, heh? Aku mau saja asal kau mau mengakrabkan dirimu denganku di atas ranjang juga!"

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan? Hentikan!"

.

.

"Aku mengerti, Aku tak akan lagi menyapamu. Aku tak akan lagi menunggumu, aku menyerah untuk menjalin hubungan baik denganmu, Uchiha_-san_. Aku akan mengikuti 'saran'mu tentang tidak saling mempedulikan!"

.

.

Author notes:

Akhirnya saya punya kesempatan untuk memajang karya saya di sini... :D

Dan karena saya sudah mempublish sampai chapter dua di FB, saya juga akan publish yang chapter duanya... :D

Saya sangat berharap fiksi ini tak mengecewakan dan dapat porsi di hati pembaca meski sedikit

Dan... saya akan menanti repiuw dan kritik kalian... :D

Sign,

Hinata (admin)


	2. Chapter 2 : Pertengkaran Pertama

"Jadi bagaimana, Hinata_-chan_?"

Mikoto_-san_ menatapku dengan penuh harap. Aku gelagapan saat ditanya seperti itu. Hari itu, tepat setelah aku baru saja pulang dari Indonesia, dan aku langsung dihadapkan pada sebuah pembicaraan penting akan masa depanku. Aku menatap Mikoto_-san_ dan Fugaku_-san_ bergantian sebelum aku menunduk, mencengkram sendok dan garpu kuat-kuat, merasa berat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Mikoto_-san_ akan kesediaanku bersanding dengan putra bungsunya.

Dan tampaknya Mikoto_-san_ tahu akan ketidaksiapanku.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang," ucapan Mikoto_-san_ membuatku mendongak. Menatap iris hitamnya yang tak kalah hangat dengan tatapan Ibu. Aku menoleh ke arah ibu yang masih setia memasang senyumannya dan ayah yang masih bertahan dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa kubaca. "Kami tahu pembicaraan ini terlalu mendadak," sambung Mikoto_-san_ lalu Mikoto_-san_ tersenyum penuh perhatian kepadaku. "Kami memberi Hinata_-chan_ waktu dua hari untuk berpikir, dan kami harap, kami mendapatkan jawaban yang bagus karena jujur saja, kami begitu menginginkan Hinata_-chan_ menjadi salah satu anggota keluarga Uchiha."

Meski kaku, aku berusaha untuk tersenyum lalu sedikit membungkukkan badanku, memberi hormat kepada Mikoto_-san_ lalu memaksa diriku untuk berbicara meski rasanya tenggorokanku semakin kering. "Terima kasih atas perhatian Mikoto_-san_," kataku. "Tapi, saya tidak membutuhkan waktu untuk berpikir, karena saya telah memutuskannya."

Aku melirik ayahku sekilas lalu Ibu yang menatapku dengan sedikit raut cemas. Aku tahu apa yang ibu pikirkan. Ibu tahu bahwa aku akan melakukan apapun demi nama keluarga dan aku bukan gadis bodoh yang bisa begitu saja menolak sesuatu yang dapat merugikan nama kami. Sejak kecil aku diajarkan untuk tak membuat malu nama keluarga dan sedikit banyak, aku tahu nama Uchiha dan kontribusi keluarga itu terhadap perusahaan keluarga kami.

Meski Mikoto_-san_ bilang tak apa jika aku menolak lamaran mereka, tapi aku tahu pasti keputusanku akan mempengaruhi hubungan kedua buah keluarga. Jadi, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk menyelamatkan wajah ayah dan nama keluargaku.

"Jika, Uchiha_-san_ tidak berkeberatan menerima saya sebagai istrinya, saya bersedia menerima lamaran dari keluarga Uchiha," kataku sambil memasang senyum manis, membuat Mikoto-_san _tersenyum senang dang menyentuh punggung tangan putranya.

Aku adalah wanita yang cinta kebebasan. Tapi lebih dari sebuah kebebasan, aku mencintai keluargaku sendiri.

**.**

**Our Family**

**.**

**By : Hinata (Admin)**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto (c) masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Warning:**

**OOC, Hinata POV, Typo, Abal, Dan sepertinya akan jadi multichapter yang panjang. (-_-)"**

**.**

**Fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dari sebuah pertanyaan yang mengganggu pikiran saya :**

**Mana yang akan kamu pilih****,**** Menikahi orang yang kamu cintai atau mencintai orang yang menikahi kamu?**

**.**

**Saya memilih pilihan kedua untuk tema fanfiksi ini : Bagaimana caranya mencintai orang yang menikahi/dinikahi kamu**

**.**

**#2 : Sebuah Keikhlasan dan pertengkaran pertama**

**.**

**Summary Chap 2 ****:**

**Ibu bilang pernikahan yang dilandasi oleh sebuah keikhlasan lebih indah daripada sebuah pernikahan yang dilandasi oleh cinta. Tapi Ibu, seperti apa ikhlas itu?**

**.**

**Happy reading... :D **

**Semoga fanfiksi ini tidak mengecewakan**

.

Lalu malamnya, ibu berkunjung ke kamarku sembari membawakanku segelas cokelat hangat. Aku tersenyum saat aku berhadapan dengan ibu yang selalu memamerkan senyumnya yang menenangkan. Ibu memeluk tubuhku erat lalu membelai rambut panjangku.

"Kau benar-benar yakin akan keputusanmu, Hinata_-chan_?" Ibu bertanya dan aku tak mengangguk ataupun menggeleng. Aku memilih diam sembari menundukkan kepalaku dan mengepalkan telapak tanganku kuat-kuat.

Apa aku yakin dengan keputusanku? Tentu saja tidak. Aku tak yakin bahwa aku siap membangun rumah tangga dengan seseorang yang belum aku kenal sama sekali. Ini terlalu mendadak, begitu mendadak. Aku nyaris ingin menangis lagi ketika mengingat kalimat lugasku saat menerima lamaran tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu, Ibu," aku menyerah untuk diam dan memilih untuk mengeluarkan unek-unekku. Ibu tak merespon saat aku menjawab pertanyaannya, tapi aku tahu samar-samar ibu menghela napas. Sepertinya ibu menyayangkan keputusanku yang terburu-buru menerima lamaran keluarga Uchiha tanpa memikirkannya masak-masak.

"Menurutmu, apa yang melandasi seseorang memutuskan untuk menikah?" pertanyaan ibu membuatku menatap iris peraknya yang sewarna denganku. Aku menatap ibu dalam diam sebelum aku menjawab dengan nada bertanya.

"Cinta?"

Uap panas dari secangkir cokelat yang ada di genggamanku mulai menghilang. Suhu cokelatnya sudah mulai mendingin, tapi tak ada sedikitpun niat untukku menghabiskan cokelat panas yang dibuatkan oleh ibu dan ibu pun tidak keberatan karena aku tidak meminum cokelat buatannya. Kami sama-sama fokus pada satu pembicaraan ini. Ibu, dengan senyum bijaknya kembali bertanya.

"Apa yang akan terjadi jika pernikahan itu tidak dilandasi dengan cinta?"

"Mungkin akan seperti dalam _dorama-dorama_ picisan, rumah tangga mereka tak akan harmonis, saling bertengkar dan, mungkin akan berakhir dengan perceraian," sahutku mantap dengan wajah keruh setelah berpikir beberapa puluh detik lamanya. Aku membayangkan pernikahanku akan seperti _dorama-dorama_ picisan itu. Kami tak saling mengenal, mana mungkin kami akan saling mencintai? Lagipula landasan pernikahan kami hanyalah bisnis semata.

Ah, aku semakin menyesali keputusanku.

"Mungkin akan seperti itu," Ibu membuyarkan lamunanku. "Tapi bisa jadi tidak seperti itu." Dan seperti biasa, senyuman ibu tak pernah lepas dari paras cantiknya.

"Orang banyak yang menganggap bahwa tidak ada kebahagiaan apapun dalam sebuah pernikahan yang tidak dilandasi dengan cinta. Tapi menurut Ibu, anggapan itu salah," Ibu membelai rambut indigoku. "Cinta adalah perasaan yang tak abadi. Butuh satu komitmen bernama pernikahan untuk mengikat agar cinta itu tetap bertahan, dan menurut ibu, pernikahan yang dilandasi oleh sebuah keikhlasan lebih indah dan membahagiakan daripada pernikahan yang dilandasi oleh sebuah cinta, yang mungkin saja setengahnya merupakan nafsu sementara."

Aku ingin bertanya seperti apa keikhlasan itu. Aku ingin bertanya apakah dengan aku mengorbankan kebebasanku, aku sudah berlaku ikhlas? Tapi lidahku kelu untuk bertanya ketika ibu memelukku erat.

Aku tahu aku harus mencari jawaban dari pertanyaanku itu.

**.**

**# Our Family – SasuHina #**

**.**

Aku memaksakan diri membuka kedua mataku ketika telingaku mendengar suara kunci yang terbuka. Aku mengerjapkan mata dua kali lalu menolehkan kepala ke arah jam dinding ruang tamu. Tepat jam setengah sebelas malam. Aku menghela napas. Sejujurnya aku tak ingat apa yang aku lakukan hari ini, di hari pertamaku menjadi istri dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau belum tidur?"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke samping kanan, ke arah pintu _apartement_ kami. Uchiha_-san_ ada di sana. Masih mengenakan sepatunya dan menatapku datar. Aku mengangguk pelan sambil menundukkan kepala, bingung karena lagi-lagi dihadapkan pada suasana mencekam yang canggung seperti ini. Lagipula, aku masih ingat akan kalimatnya yang dingin tadi pagi.

"Aku menunggu Uchiha_-san_ pulang," aku berkata pelan ketika menyadari gerak tubuh Uchiha_-san_ yang akan memasuki kamar kami. Terdengar desahan panjang sebelum aku melihat Uchiha_-san_ duduk di depanku.

"Mau membicarakan apa?" tanyanya _to the point_. Aku menatap lurus iris hitamnya yang tak bersahabat dan gerak tubuhnya yang seolah ingin pembicaraan kami cepat selesai. "Jangan bilang kalau kau menungguku pulang karena statusmu, kuingatkan saja kita menikah hanya di atas kertas, selain itu kita asing satu sama lain."

Gerakan tubuhku saat aku sedang tersudut atau saat aku sedang gugup adalah memainkan jari jemariku di atas pangkuanku, dan kini aku tengah melakukannya. Iris hitam Uchiha_-san_ memperhatikan gerakan tanganku sebelum kembali memfokuskan tatapan dinginnya kepadaku.

"Aku masih tetap pada pendirianku," aku memulai pembicaraan yang sebenarnya tidak pantas untuk dibicarakan saat Uchiha_-san_ baru saja pulang kerja. "Aku tak ingin rumah tangga kita terlihat tidak harmonis di hadapan publik. Jadi ..."

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak punya kemampuan untuk berakting, Hyuuga_-san_," Uchiha_-san_ memotong kalimatku. Aku melihat Uchiha_-san_ yang berdiri sembari melonggarkan dasinya. "Sudah kutegaskan bahwa pernikahan ini tidak nyata. Kita hanya tinggal dalam satu rumah yang sama dan tidur di atas ranjang yang sama, tak lebih. Aku sudah membebaskanmu untuk melakukan apapun yang kau sukai, karena aku tak peduli padamu. Jadi sulit untukku jika kau memintaku untuk pura-pura jadi seorang lelaki yang begitu bahagia menikahi wanita yang dicintainya." Ini pertama kalinya, sejak kami bertemu, Uchiha_-san_ berbicara panjang lebar seperti ini.

"Aku lelah dan aku butuh istirahat. Tolong jangan ajak aku untuk berbicara tentang topik membosankan seperti tadi lagi."

Lalu Uchiha_-san_ pergi ke kamar tidur kami. Meninggalkanku yang mati-matian menghentikan air mata yang hendak turun karena mendengar kalimat dinginnya tadi.

**.**

**# Our Family – SasuHina #**

**.**

"Kau tampak lelah, Hinata_-chan_."

Aku hanya memamerkan senyum tipis. Sahabat baikku, Haruno Sakura menatapku penuh simpati. Wanita bermahkota merah jambu itu memang selalu berlebihan dalam hal mengkhawatirkan aku.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu, Sakura_-san_," aku membalas dengan sebuah senyum dan kalimat ringan lalu menyeruput teh hangat beraroma caramel yang manis. Sakura_-san_ memandangku lamat-lamat sebelum raut khawatirnya berubah menjadi raut wajah penuh godaan dan aku tahu apa yang akan menjadi bahan guyonannya.

"Apa kau lelah karena dua minggu ini suamimu memaksamu untuk tidak tidur tiap malamnya?"

Meski aku tahu apa guyonan yang akan dilancarkan oleh Sakura_-san_, aku tetap saja tersedak kaget akan pilihan kalimatnya yang sedikit blak-blakkan. Otomatis wajahku memerah dan itu menarik minat Sakura_-san_ untuk berteriak histeris, dan tiba-tiba saja memelukku erat.

"Ah... Hinata yang polos akhirnya ... akhirnya ... ibu turut bahagia, nak..."

"Sa-Sakura_-san_ terlalu berlebihan!" Jeritku dengan muka benar-benar merah dan itu membuat Sakura_-san_ tertawa. Well, yeah... aku dan Sakura_-san_ saling mengenal saat kami duduk di bangku sekolah menengah dan selama itu pula Sakura_-san_ tidak pernah melihatku berjalan – apalagi berkencan – dengan para pria yang nyatanya menaruh minat kepadaku. Aku masih ingat saat Sakura_-san_ begitu pontang panting dan kelabakan menceramahiku karena aku lebih memilih perpustakaan dan buku-buku daripada Sabaku Gaara, senior tampan pujaan di SMA-ku yang menyatakan cinta kepadaku. Aku juga ingat usaha sia-sia dari Sakura_-san_ yang berniat menjodohkanku dengan sepupu jauhnya, Akasuna Sasori.

Aku tersenyum simpul saat memoriku mengenang kembali saat itu.

"Hei, kenapa senyum sendiri? Mengingat suamimu?"

Aku tersentak. Memandang Sakura_-san_ sebelum tersenyum sepolos mungkin.

"Ya," kataku. Lalu aku meraih cangkirku dan menyeruput teh buatan Sakura_-san_ yang selalu enak, berusaha menghilangkan bayangan-bayangan memoriku yang mendadak menampilkan wajah suamiku dan kehidupan rumah tangga kami.

"Ne, Hinata_-chan_," aku meletakkan cangkir dan memandang Sakura_-san_. Sakura_-san_ memandangku lurus. Kedua punggung tangannya dibuat untuk menopang dagunya. Raut serius Sakura_-san_ membuat aku menaruh perhatian lebih pada kalimat yang akan dikatakannya. "Apa kau bahagia?"

_Apa aku bahagia?_

Aku terdiam selama beberapa detik yang singkat sebelum senyumku mengambil alih, seperti biasa. "Tentu."

Tatapan tajam dari sepasang emerald milik Sakura_-san_ membuat tenggorokanku mendadak terasa kering.

"Benarkah?"

Aku selalu pintar menyembunyikan sesuatu. Semua orang selalu tertipu dengan apa yang kutunjukkan. Aku bisa dengan mudah memasang senyum meski sebenarnya aku tak ingin tersenyum. Aku bisa saja memasang ekspresi sedih padahal aku sama sekali tak tersentuh akan tayangan-tayangan yang katanya menguras air mata. Semua orang yang kukenal, dan yang mengenalku akan tertipu dengan ucapan serta mimik wajahku. Namun, selain Ibu, Sakura_-san_ adalah orang kedua yang tak tertipu oleh kebohonganku.

"Benar, Sakura_-san_," aku berusaha untuk meyakinkan Sakura_-san_. Aku mengepalkan kedua telapak tanganku. Dadaku terasa behenti bergerak dan aliran dingin menyelubungi tubuhku yang gemetar. Tenggorokanku sakit saat aku merasakan air mata yang sudah manganak-pinak hingga menyentuh daguku.

Kurasa aku tak perlu bertanya dari mana Sakura_-san_ selalu tak tertipu oleh semua kebohonganku. Bukan karena Sakura_-san_ pintar dalam menilai raut wajah, bukan juga karena kami sudah lama mengenal.

Mungkin, Sakura_-san_ tak pernah tertipu, karena entah bagaimana aku tidak bisa menipunya.

**.**

**# Our Family – SasuHina #**

**.**

Dua minggu berlalu begitu cepat dan hubunganku dengan suamiku bisa dikatakan tak ada perubahan. Kami masih asing satu sama lain. Jika tidak ada yang perlu kami bahas, kami tak akan meluangkan waktu untuk bertatap muka, lebih tepatnya, Uchiha_-san_ yang selalu tak pernah mau meluangkan waktunya sedetikpun untuk menatap wajahku, atau berurusan denganku.

Seminggu awal, sikapnya tak membuatku terganggu, justru aku merasa senang sekaligus lega karena aku tak harus berhadapan dengannya. Aku tak perlu bersusah payah memikirkan kewajiban dan pelayanan khas seorang istri kepada suaminya. Aku hanya perlu bangun lebih awal dari Uchiha_-san_, membuatkannya sarapan dan _bento_ lalu mengantarkannya dengan mengucapkan _'itterashai'_ di depan pintu _apartement_ kami. Lalu saat Uchiha_-san_ tak ada, aku bisa melakukan apapun yang kumau. Karena Uchiha_-san_ selalu pulang larut, aku tak perku menunggunya dan membuatkannya makan malam, karena Uchiha_-san_ pernah mengatakan aku tidak perlu repot-repot bersusah payah menunggu dan membuatkan makanan hanya untuk orang asing. Jadi intinya, aku dan Uchiha_-san_ hanya bertatap-tatapan satu kali tiap harinya, itupun hanya dalam durasi kurang dua puluh menit.

Sejujurnya aku ingin Uchiha_-san_ dan aku seperti ini untuk selamanya – jika pernikahan kami memang berjangka selamanya – tapi, aku tahu ini salah dan entah kenapa hal itu membuatku mendadak tertekan.

Aku ingat kalimat ibu, aku juga mengingat sosok ayah dan ibu yang bersikap layaknya suami dan istri. Ayah, meski dingin dan irit bicara, pasti akan meluangkan waktunya untuk mengecup kening ibu saat akan berangkat ke kantor, dan selalu menyempatkan diri untuk membawakan ibu setangkai bunga, apapun yang disukai ibu lalu memberi ibu rasa aman dalam pelukan beliau. Lalu, ibu akan berusaha untuk bagun lebih pagi dari siapapun di rumah – termasuk ayah – dan menyiapkan baju kerja ayah dan membuatkan bekal khusus untuk ayah, meski sebenarnya ibu bisa saja memanggil pelayan untuk membuatkan ayah bekal.

Aku menghela napas. Aku tahu tak seharusnya aku memikirkan hal seperti ini. Dari awal Uchiha_-san_ sudah memberi garis agar hubungan kami tetap seperti ini saja, saling tak mempedulikan. Menganggap bahwa pernikahan kami hanya ada di atas kertas, sama sekali tak berpengaruh dengan kehidupan kami sebelum titel suami-istri itu kami sandang.

Aku menceritakan semuanya kepada Sakura_-san_, sembari menangis. Mempertanyakan kenapa ada sebagian tubuhku yang terasa sakit dan begitu bertentangan dengan keinginanku dan kecintaanku akan sebuah kebebasan.

"Mungkin," Sakura_-san_ berkata pelan, mengusap air mata yang tak lagi deras mengalir. Sakura_-san_ tersenyum. "Mungkin karena Hinata_-chan_ adalah wanita."

Aku tak mengerti apa maksud Sakura_-san_ dan Sakura_-san_ tersenyum karena aku sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang ingin dia sampaikan. Dan sepertinya, Sakura_-san_ tidak bermaksud untuk menjelaskan apa maksudnya.

**.**

**# Our Family – SasuHina #**

**.**

"Lho, _Teme_? Bukankah itu istrimu?"

Sebuah suara melengking membuatku menoleh ke belakang. Aku melihat Uchiha_-san_ dan temannya datang menghampiriku. Gelagapan, aku membungkukkan badan sedikit ketika mereka berdua ada di depanku.

"_Hajimemashite_," Aku mengucapkan salam dengan pelan, begitupun dengan teman Uchiha_-san_.

"_Hajimemashite. Boku_ Naruto. Namikaze Naruto. _Kimi_?"

"Hinata," Aku nyaris menyebutkan 'Hyuuga' sebelum akhirnya aku mengingat bahwa aku sekarang sudah menikah. "Uchiha Hinata _desu. Yoroshiku_."

"Ah, Hinata ya... Nama yang cantik, secantik namanya. Kau beruntung mempunyai istri sepertinya, _Teme_!" Aku hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar ucapan Namikaze_-san_. Uchiha_-san_ hanya bergumam malas ketika Namikaze_-san_ menyikut perutnya pelan. Aku melirik ke arah Uchiha_-san_ yang tak mengacuhkanku. Aku menghela napas pelan-pelan.

"Kau mau ikut bergabung minum teh dengan kami, Hinata_-san_?" ajakan Namikaze_-san_ membuatku kembali melirik ke arah Uchiha_-san_. Kali ini Uchiha_-san_ balas menatapku sebelum mengucapkan sebuah kalimat dengan datar.

"Tidak. Hinata harus mengerjakan hal lain. Benar kan, Hinata?"

Sebagai istri yang baik, aku menangkap jelas pesan bahwa Uchiha_-san_ tidak mau aku ikut acara minum tehnya bersama temannya itu. Tersenyum seperti biasa, aku mengeratkan genggaman pada tas jinjingku.

"Sasuke_-kun_ benar, Namikaze_-san_." Ada sirat tak suka yang kutangkap dari Uchiha_-san_ saat aku hanya menyebut namanya dan bukan marganya. Tapi sekarang bukan waktuku untuk peduli akan ketidaksukaannya itu. "Aku harus menyiapkan makan malam untuk Sasuke_-kun_," aku mengerling manja ke arah suamiku. "_Anata*, _jangan pulang terlalu malam, ya?"

Uchiha_-san_ bergumam tak jelas. Aku menunduk sebelum berbalik pergi.

Mati-matian aku menolak tatapan tajam dari Uchiha_-san_.

**.**

**# Our Family – SasuHina #**

**.**

"Apa maksudmu tadi?"

Pulang-pulang, tanpa ucapan salam, Uchiha_-san_ sudah berdiri di depanku. Aku mendongak menatap wajah Uchiha_-san_ yang sangar dan menatapnya dengan polos.

"Apanya yang apa?" tanyaku pura-pura tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Uchiha_-san_ terlihat tidak suka dengan balasan dari pertanyaannya dan aku masih tetap pada ekspresi ketidaktahuanku. Kami terdiam beberapa saat sebelum Uchiha_-san_ menghela napas, menenangkan dirinya. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak peduli pada pandangan orang tentang pernikahan kita, jadi kau tidak perlu memperlihatkan sandiwara istri baikmu itu!"

"Dan sudah kubilang kalau aku peduli pada pandangan publik dan Sasuke_-kun_ sudah membebaskanku untuk melakukan apapun sesukaku, bukan? Termasuk berpura-pura bersikap sebagai istri yang baik." Entah kenapa aku bisa berkata selancar ini kepada suamiku. Untuk kali pertama dalam hidupku, aku merasa frustasi dan tak bisa menahan emosiku. Apa mungkin ini efek karena aku menceritakan apa yang kurasakan kepada Sakura_-san_ tadi sore?

"Jangan panggil aku Sasuke!"

Aku mendengus kesal. "Seingatku, Kau sendiri yang memintaku memanggilmu Sasuke, hanya Sasuke. Kenapa kau sekarang marah saat aku memanggilmu 'Sasuke_-kun_'?"

"Karena aku ternyata muak mendengar suaramu memanggil namaku!" Dan untuk pertama kalinya, dalam dua minggu ini aku melihat wajah marah suamiku. "Kau tahu, aku benci perempuan sok baik hati sepertimu."

Aku berdiri dan memberikan tatapan penuh tantangan. "Aku juga membencimu, Uchiha_-san_." Aku menekankan marganya. Menatapnya tajam, lalu menghela napas. "Tapi aku tak bisa terus bersikap masa bodoh akan kehadiranmu. Aku tak suka saat publik tahu bahwa rumah tanggaku berantakan. Jadi aku harap kita bisa mengakrabkan diri, Uchiha_-san_."

Hening. Uchiha_-san_ menatapku tak kalah tajam. Aura di sekeliling kami jelas tak baik. Napasku terputus-putus karena tanpa kusadari aku mengucapkan serentetan kalimat tadi dengan setengah berteriak dan penuh emosi. Kami terdiam cukup lama sebelum Uchiha_-san_ mendengus geli, sembari melonggarkan dasi biru-nya dengan kasar.

"Kau bilang kau ingin mengakrabkan dirimu denganku, heh?" Lalu aku merasakan tubuhku terdorong ke belakang. Aku terkejut saat mendapati tubuhku berada di atas sofa dan Uchiha_-san_ ada di atasku. Menatapku penuh amarah dan mencengkeram kedua pergelangan tanganku kuat-kuat. Kali ini Uchiha_-san_ berkata dengan nada yang rendah dan penuh intimidasi, kepadaku. "Asal kau mau melakukan seks denganku, aku bersedia mengikuti maumu!"

"Ap –"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasakan apa itu sebuah ciuman.

Ciuman ganas yang tanpa perasaan. Uchiha_-san_ menciumku dengan brutal. Tak mempedulikan tubuhku yang mati-matian menolak ciumannya.

Air mata yang mati-matian kutahan untuk tidak keluar dihadapan suamiku, akhirnya merembes keluar dengan deras.

_Sial._

_**To Be Continued**_

_**.**_

_**Next Chapter**_

**#3 : Tiket Bulan madu dari Ibu**

"Apa? Bulan madu?"

"Ya, Hinata_-chan_. Kami berdua membelikan kalian tiket berbulan madu ke Bali."

.

"Aku minta maaf, tapi aku tak suka Bali."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan Lembang, Sasuke_-chan_?"

"Oh... Ok, Ibu."

.

"Sa-Sasuke_-kun_? Kau ... Kau mabuk?"

.

"Aku muak pada diriku sendiri."

.

**Author Notes:**

Beribu terima kasih mungkin tidak akan cukup kepada anggota page **Gudang Fanfic SasuHina Indonesia (GFSHI)** yang tidak bosan-bosannya menanti fanfiksi ini. #Smile

Saya sangat berterima kasih dan maaf karena tidak bisa membalas comment kalian di chapter pertama karena keburu tenggelam. #Nangis

Dan Chapter dua akhirnya update. Ceritanya semakin tidak jelas, dan di sini karakter Hinata terlalu OOC, tapi ini baru awal. Mulai chapter depan akan ada sedikit perubahan pada hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata. Untuk fanfiksi ini, saya bertahan dengan Hinata POV sampai chapter depan.

Jadi, Repiuw?

.

14 Agustus 2013 – 20.00

Hinata


	3. Chapter 3 : Tiket Bulan Madu

"Kau merasa tidak kalau hubungan mereka aneh?" Di seberang sana, di kediaman Uchiha, di depan cermin rias, Uchiha Mikoto bertanya lewat gagang telepon yang digenggamnya erat-erat sembari meneliti wajahnya yang masih terlihat muda. Terdengan gumaman tak jelas dari lawan bicaranya sebelum suara lembut yang memang ciri khas wanita Hyuuga terdengar.

"Sepertinya memang aneh."

"Hm ... berarti bukan hanya perasaanku saja," Mikoto menimpali. Mata hitamnya melirik ke arah pigura besar yang terpajang di dinding kamarnya, menatap fokus kepada sepasang suami dan istri dalam balutan pakaian pengantin, anak bungsu beserta menantunya dari keluarga Hyuuga. Mikoto menghela napas. "Sasuke_-chan_ tak ambil cuti saat hari pertama setelah pernikahan mereka." Laporan Mikoto yang lirih membuat Hyuuga Hinami, sang Nyonya Hyuuga menunduk. Wanita berusia nyaris setengah abad itu mengambil pigura foto yang dia letakkan di atas meja rias. Pigura foto yang memuat senyum tipis Hinata dengan kimono ungunya. Hinami tersenyum.

"Ne, Mikoto_-san_," Terdengar sebuah gumaman di seberang sana. "Apa tindakan kita ini salah, Mikoto_-san_? Meski ini demi kebaikan mereka berdua –"

"Kurasa, aku – maksudku – kami yang harus meminta maaf padamu, Hinami_-san_," Mikoto memotong. Kini, wanita itu memandang lekat-lekat wajah putra bungsunya yang menatap tanpa ekspresi meski di sampingnya Hinata menggandeng tangannya seraya tersenyum. "Hanya karena keegoisanku, Hinami_-san_ jadi terlihat buruk di mata Hinata-_chan_. Hanya karena kegelisahanku akan Sasuke_-chan_ ..."

"Mikoto_-san_," Kini, giliran Hinami yang memotong ucapan Mikoto. Lalu, meski Mikoto tidak dapat melihat senyumannya, Hinami tetap memasang senyum menenangkan yang selalu ampuh bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya. "_Daijobu_. Aku tahu pasti, Sasuke_-san_ adalah pria terbaik untuk Hinata_-chan_."

Lalu suasana kembali hening. Baik Hinami maupun Mikoto tidak ada yang saling mengucapkan sepatah katapun hingga suara lembut Hinami memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita belum memberikan Hinata_-chan_ dan Sasuke_-san_ hadiah. Selain _apartement_, rasanya tidak baik jika kita tidak memberi mereka libur, bagaimana menurutmu, Mikoto_-san_?"

"Ah. Ide yang bagus, Hinami_-san_! Tapi liburan kemana?"

Senyuman dikulum. "Bagaimana jika ..."

Dan Mikoto langsung menyetujui sembari tersenyum senang. Dan ketika Mikoto memutuskan hubungan telepon mereka dengan alasan akan mengurus segala hal tentang acara liburan kedua anak mereka, Hinami menutup telepon dengan wajah keruh. Mata peraknya memandang kosong.

"Hinami?"

Hinami tersentak saat sepasang lengan melingkar di lehernya. Wanita itu mendapati wajah suaminya yang tengah menyandarkan tubuh Hinami dalam dekapannya.

"Ah, _anata, okaeri._ Maaf, tidak cepat-cepat menyambutmu."

"Hm."

Tak ada pembicaraan sampai Hinami mendengar kalimat singkat dari suaminya.

"Tenang saja. Hinata pasti akan baik-baik saja. Kau pun akan baik-baik saja."

Senyum terukir di wajah Hinami. Meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas punggung tangan suaminya Hinami berujar pelan.

"_Arigatou_, Fugaku_-san_."

Tak ada yang tahu bahwa ada alasan lain, selain bisnis keluarga di balik pernikahan dadakan Sasuke dan Hinata. Cukup Nyonya dan Tuan dari masing-masing keluarga besar saja yang tahu.

* * *

**.**

**Our Family**

**.**

**By : Hinata (Admin)**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto (c) masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Warning:**

**OOC, Hinata POV, Typo, Abal, Dan sepertinya akan jadi multichapter yang panjang. (-_-)"**

**.**

**Spesial Thanks : **

**Seluruh anggota page Gudang Fanfic SasuHina (Sasuke-Hinata Indonesia)**

**Seseorang yang tak pernah bosan menagih saya melanjutkan fanfik ini. Tolong jangan pernah bosan untuk menunggu cerita ini. **

**Reader-reader yang telah me-**_**review**_**, mem-**_**fave**_**, meng-**_**alert**_** dan menjadi **_**silent reader**_** di fanfiksi ini**

**Dan **_**Kaasan**_** yang menjadi sumber inspirasi cerita ini**

**.**

**Fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dari sebuah pertanyaan yang mengganggu pikiran saya :**

**Mana yang akan kamu pilih, Menikahi orang yang kamu cintai atau mencintai orang yang menikahi kamu?**

**.**

**Saya memilih pilihan kedua untuk tema fanfiksi ini : Bagaimana caranya mencintai orang yang menikahi/dinikahi kamu**

**.**

**#3 : Tiket Bulan Madu**

**.**

**Summary Chap 3 :**

**Aku sudah tak mau peduli lagi padanya. Tapi sebuah tiket bulan madu merubah rumah tangga kami yang dingin.**

**.**

* * *

**Happy reading... :D **

**Semoga fanfiksi ini tidak mengecewakan**

Sasuke_-kun_ mengangkat wajahnya. Mata hitamnya menatap tajam tepat pada manik lavenderku. Aku terengah dengan pipi panas dan Sasuke_-kun_ mendengus menyebalkan.

"Kau menikmatinya, heh?"

Aku mati-matian untuk tidak menoleh ke arah lain ketika mengatakan kalimat yang sama sekali berkebalikan dengan kenyataannya.

"Kau pikir ciuman seperti itu membuatku menyukainya? Mesum!"

Cengkeramannya di kedua bahuku semakin kuat dan aku tahu aku sudah menyulut kemarahannya. Sejujurnya, aku takut dengan keadaan seperti ini. Jika bukan karena nama Hyuuga yang pernah melekat di belakang namaku* aku pasti sudah meringkuk ketakutan dan meminta-minta kepada Sasuke_-kun_ agar melepaskanku. Tapi aku adalah putri pertama keluarga Hyuuga terpandang. Ayah melatihku untuk menjadi tegar dan kuat. Untuk dapat bersikap tenang dan tetap tersenyum menghadapi masalah yang datang kepadaku.

Jadi, aku pun berusaha untuk bersikap tenang ketika keperawananku akan direbut paksa oleh suamiku sendiri.

"Kau menyebalkan." Dua kata, dengan penekanan yang kuat. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin. Sungguh, Sasuke_-kun_ saat ini terlihat menakutkan, sangat.

"Kau juga menyebalkan, Sasuke –"

Sasuke_-kun_ semakin menekan kedua bahuku hingga terasa sakit. Tatapan matanya berkilat marah.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan hanya namaku."

Aku mengatupkan mulutku rapat-rapat ketika mataku memanas. Sudah, cukup! Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Aku tak bisa berpura-pura untuk tenang ketika cengkeraman Uchiha Sasuke semakin kuat, ketika dengan kasar Sasuke_-kun_ menarik kerah bajuku hingga perpotongan leherku terlihat. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan pekikan ketakutan ketika wajah Sasuke_-kun_ mendekat, lalu aku merasakan mulutnya dekat dengan leherku dan menggigitnya keras.

Lagi, aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Lagi, aku menggerakkan tubuhku agar aku bisa terbebas darinya. Lagi, Sasuke_-kun_ semakin mengunci gerakanku. Lagi, Sasuke_-kun_ menggigitnya dengan kasar, kasar dan menyakitkan.

" ... Kan..."

Tuhan, aku mendengar suaraku yang bergetar. Aku merasakan tenggorokanku kering dan air mata yang kembali keluar dengan deras. Tapi, Sasuke_-kun_ masih berusaha menjajah tubuhku. Kini tangannya mulai berusaha menyentuh bagian tubuhku yang lain, membuatku tersentak dan semakin tidak bisa membendung rasa takutku.

Takut... takut ... takut ... Ta –

"HENTIKAN!"

Gerakan Sasuke_-kun_ berhenti, lalu kepalanya terangkat hingga Sasuke_-kun_ bisa melihat wajahku yang berantakan. Aku tak sempat memperhatikan ekspresinya karena aku keburu menutup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku, menangis terisak.

"Kumohon, hentikan. Hentikan. Hentikan. Hen –"

Dan aku perlahan menurunkan kedua telapak tanganku ketika tak lagi merasakan cengkeraman Sasuke_-kun_. Aku melihat Sasuke_-kun_ menatapku datar sebelum pergi dan membanting pintu kamar kami ketika dia sudah ada di luar.

Aku memeluk tubuhku sendiri dan menangis dengan tubuhku yang gemetaran.

Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?

Tuhan ... tolong ...

**.**

**# Our Family – SasuHina #**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke tersentak ketika melihatku sudah ada di depan sofa tempat dia berbaring dengan pakaian lengkap. Tapi seperti biasa, Sasuke_-kun_ tak ambil peduli dan bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Sasuke_-kun_ mengambil posisi duduk yang jaraknya jauh dariku.

Matahari merangkak naik, menyinari warna langit yang berubah. Semalaman aku tak tidur dan aku terkejut ketika aku merasa baik-baik saja saat menyadari pagi telah tiba dan bisa sedekat ini dengan Sasuke_-kun_ yang nyaris memperkosa istrinya sendiri.

"Pagi," aku berkata pelan dan Sasuke_-kun_ mendengus sembari memalingkan wajah. "... Uchiha_-san_."

Sasuke_-kun_ menatap wajahku. Ekspresinya memang masih sedatar biasa, tapi iris matanya tak bisa berbohong kalau Sasuke_-kun_ terkejut ketika aku kembali memanggilnya Uchiha_-san_. Aku mengembangkan senyum.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya semalaman," Sasuke_-kun_ masih menatapku tanpa ekspresi. Sasuke_-kun_ tahu bahwa aku masih belum selesai bicara. "Dan aku mengerti."

Ini sudah menjadi keputusanku. Aku tahu, aku mengerti, jika publik tahu tentang hubungan kami, jika ayah dan ibu tahu seberapa tidak harmonisnya keluarga yang kami bina karena suruhan mereka, mereka akan kecewa. Ayah akan kembali tak mengacuhkanku jika hal ini terbongkar. Aku sudah tidak punya wajah untuk menghadap keluargaku lagi. Aku sudah tak bisa memperbaiki hubunganku dengan Sasuke_-kun_ lagi.

Aku tahu pasti bahwa apa yang akan kukatakan ini hanya akan membawa suasana dingin mencekam dalam rumah tangga kami. Tapi, kurasa itu lebih baik daripada aku mengalami hal seperti semalam.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku kuat-kuat ketika memoriku kembali mengulang kelakuan Sasuke_-kun_ semalam. Aku menutup kedua mataku, mengumpulkan kembali ketenanganku sebelum aku membuka mata dan menatapnya dengan datar.

"Aku tak akan lagi menyapamu. Aku tak akan lagi menunggumu, aku menyerah untuk menjalin hubungan baik denganmu, Uchiha_-san_. Aku akan mengikuti 'saran'mu tentang tidak saling mempedulikan." Kalimat itu dengan lancar keluar dari bibirku. Lagi-lagi aku terkejut ketika nada dingin yang kupilih untuk mengatakan kalimat itu.

Kami saling menatap tanpa ada satu katapun yang terucap. Tak ada yang berusaha untuk saling mengerti dan aku tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Aku menghela napas.

"Jadi, ini terakhir kalinya aku menyapamu, Uchiha_-san_." Aku berjalan mundur sebanyak satu langkah. Mengambil tas jinjing yang ada di atas meja dan menyampirkannya di bahu. "Aku aka berusaha sebisaku agar kita tak bertemu. Tapi, aku akan tetap memanggilmu 'Sasuke_-kun_' jika kita sedang bersama orang lain dan kebetulan bertemu."

Tak ada tanggapan dari Sasuke_-kun_. Dan aku memang tak butuh tanggapan darinya.

"Jadi, selamat tinggal, Uchiha_-san_."

**.**

**# Our Family – SasuHina #**

**.**

Tiga hari berlalu dan aku tak lagi bertemu dengan Sasuke_-kun_.

Aku menepati janjiku. Aku mengemasi barangku dan memilih menempati kamar tamu daripada harus tidur dalam satu ruangan dengannya. Saat malam tiba, saat aku dan Sasuke_-kun_ berada di rumah, aku akan mengurung diri di kamar dengan segala macam cemilan atau apapun benda yang tidak membuat bosan. Paginya aku baru memberanikan diri keluar dari kamar ketika aku mendengar suara pintu _apartement_ kami yang tertutup dari luar.

Dan selama tiga hari Sasuke_-kun_ nyaman-nyaman saja atas keabsenanku dari jarak pandangnya.

Aku mendesah. Sebenarnya apa yang kulakukan ini lebih seperti menghindar daripada tak saling mempedulikan. Tapi aku bingung harus bersikap seperti apa jika aku bertemu dengannya. Bersikap tak saling mengenal adalah opsi paling tak mungkin dalam skenarioku.

Aku menghela napas. Hari keempat setelah aksi tak peduli kami, aku menghabiskannya di kedai kopi langgananku. Aku memesan _cappucino late_ dan asyik memandang awan-awan yang tertangkap dari tempatku duduk.

Aku tersenyum dan mulai membidikkan kamera yang sering kubawa dan tersenyum puas ketika hasil bidikanku seperti yang kuharapkan. Tinggal menambahkan beberapa efek dan jadilah gambar yang menakjubkan.

Aku menyesap _capucino late_-ku ketika ponsel hitam milikku berdering. Dari Ibu mertuaku.

"_Moshi-moshi_?" aku menyapa ketika hubungan kami tersambung. Terdengar sapaan lembut dari seberang, menanyakan kabarku dan aku mengatakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja meski agak rikuh.

"Jadi, Hinata_-chan_," Ibu mertuaku, Mikoto_-san_ mulai terdengar serius setelah basa-basi yang berlalu beberapa menit. Aku menyiapkan telingaku sambil menyesap _cappucino_ yang tidak sempat kunikmati tadi. "_Kaasan_ dan Hinami ingin memberi hadiah pernikahan kalian berdua yang belum sempat kami berikan."

Entah kenapa aku merasakan firasat buruk.

"Padahal Ibu dan Mikoto-_kaasan_ tidak usah repot-repot membelikan kami hadiah," aku berbasa-basi. "Kami sudah cukup senang karena diberi _apartement_ yang lebih dari cukup untuk hidup kami berdua." Sebenarnya terlalu berlebihan hingga aku dan Sasuke_-kun_ bisa terpisah ranjang.

"_Apartement_ itu hadiah pernikahan dari Fugaku_-san_ dan Hiashi_-san_, bukan dariku dan dari Hinami_-san_. Jadi, _kaasan_ mohon untuk tidak menolak hadiah pemberian kami!"

Jeda sejenak. Aku berusaha merangkai kalimat agar tak terkesan menolak tapi juga tak menerimanya, tapi sayangnya tak ada kalimat apapun yang bisa kuungkapkan selain, "Kalau boleh tahu, _Kaasan_ dan Ibu memberi kami hadiah apa?"

Terdengar suara tawa penuh kemenangan dan bangga karena aku terdengar tertarik akan hadiah pernikahan yang diberikan oleh ibuku dan ibu mertuaku.

"Hadiahnya ..."

**.**

**# Our Family – SasuHina #**

**.**

"Aku tak mau." Uchiha Sasuke, dalam waktu lima detik menolak tawaran tiket berlibur ke luar negeri yang ditawarkan oleh _aniki_-nya. Uchiha Itachi – sang _aniki_ – menghela napas sebelum beranjak duduk di depan Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Ayolah, _Otouto_, ini tiket pembelian _kaasan_ dan Ibu mertuamu," bujuk Itachi sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop berisi dua lembar tiket. "Lagipula, Kau harus sesekali memanjakan istrimu yang terlalu sabar hingga tak keberatan suaminya terus bekerja hingga larut."

Tak perlu otak pintar untuk Sasuke mengerti bahwa kakak tercintanya tengah menyindirnya.

"Aku punya banyak proyek."

"Dan seharusnya kau punya banyak orang kepercayaan di atara ratusan proyek yang kau tangani, bukan?"

Sasuke diam. Menatap Itachi sebelum mengambil amplop yang tergeletak di meja kerjanya dan melihat isinya.

"... Baiklah."

**.**

**# Our Family – SasuHina #**

**.**

Ini seperti mimpi bagiku.

Padahal, baru tiga hari yang lalu aku memutuskan untuk tidak lagi berurusan dengan Sasuke_-kun_, baru tiga hari yang lalu Sasuke_-kun_ mengancamku agar aku tidak dekat-dekat dengannya, tapi sekarang kami malah berdekatan. Berada di atas pesawat menuju tempat bulan madu kami.

Diam-diam aku melirik ke arah Sasuke_-kun_ yang sedang asyik membaca buku. Lalu menoleh ke arah jendela. Awan putih terlihat menakjubkan di sini. Ini bukan penerbangan pertamaku, tapi aku selalu takjub ketika menyadari kini aku berada beribu-ribu mill jauhnya dari tanah. Aku tersenyum, tanpa menyadari bahwa Sasuke_-kun_ tengah melirik ke arahku dengan pandangan yang tak bisa kudefinisikan.

**.**

**# Our Family – SasuHina #**

**.**

Setelah transit di Kuala Lumpur, akhirnya kami tiba di Bandung. Di bandara, seorang wanita dengan pakaian formal berwarna biru langit memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai penerjemah kami di Indonesia.

"Shion _desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_." Shion_-san_ menunduk dan aku ikut membungkuk sembari memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Hinata. Uchiha Hinata sementara lelaki di sebelahku adalah suamiku, Uchiha Sasuke." Aku memperkenalkan dengan intonasi biasa padahal jantungku berdebar kencang. Jangan sampai Sasuke_-kun_ marah karena aku memanggilnya hanya dengan Sasuke. "_Yoroshiku onegaishimasu._"

Lalu, Shion_-san_ mengantarkan kami ke hotel yang cukup mewah di kawasan kota Bandung. Sepanjang perjalanan, Shion_-san_ berbicara panjang lebar mengenai kota Bandung. Sedikit-sedikit mengajarkanku bahasa daerah mereka. Katanya, bahasa daerah kota Bandung di namakan bahasa Sunda. Dan bahasa Sunda ternyata sulit. Misalnya saja, kata 'saya' bisa beragam tergantung kita mengatakannya kepada siapa, yang lebih tua, kepada teman sebaya atau kepada orang yang usianya di bawah kita. Menarik, tapi untuk saat ini aku tidak sedang ingin mempelajari bahasa sunda, bahasa Indonesiaku bahkan masih jauh dari kata cukup.

Kami keluar dari Bandung. Shion_-san_ mengatakan tempat yang kami tuju adalah Lembang dan aku bahagia mendengarnya. Ini kunjungan keduaku ke Lembang. Aku suka Lembang, suka saat kaki-kakiku mengelilingi perkebunan teh dan menghirup udara segar di sana. Memetik _strawberry_ adalah salah satu hal yang kusukai, meski kuakui, _Strawberry_ di Indonesia bisa dibilang kecil untuk ukuran _strawberry_ di Jepang.

Kami tiba di sebuah hotel dan Shion_-san_ mengantarkan kami hingga kamar kami. Shion_-san_ bilang kami bisa beristirahat dan kalau mau, kami bisa mulai berjalan-jalan besok. Aku mengangguk dan mengakhiri pertemuan kami dengan ucapan terima kasih.

Kamar kami cukup besar. Dengan ukuran ranjang yang besar, sofa dan lemari pakaian. Ada beranda yang menghadap ke arah gunung. Rasa lelahku langsung lenyap ketika melihat gunung dengan kabut yang cukup tebal menghiasi gunung tersebut hingga terlihat indah, setidaknya di mataku.

Ah, seandainya saja aku tidak lupa membawa kameraku.

Suara _shower_ mengingatkanku bahwa aku sedang tidak sendirian di ruangan ini. Menoleh ke belakang, aku mendapati dua koper berukuran sedang yang tadi diantar. Aku menghela napas ketika melihat koper itu.

Benar, aku sedang tidak sendirian di sini.

Aku mendesah lalu berjalan ke arah tempat tidur, melepas penat.

Ah, aku ingin mandi.

**.**

**# Our Family – SasuHina #**

**.**

Aku hanya tidur selama tiga jam. Malamnya, aku menerima ajakan Shion_-san_ yang katanya ingin mengajakku jalan-jalan mengelilingi kebun teh yang ada di sebelah hotel tempat kami menginap. Tentu saja, aku antusias menerima tawaran Shion_-san_. Sayangnya, Sasuke_-kun_ tidak. Jadi yang jalan-jalan ke kebun teh malam ini hanyalah aku dan Shion_-san_.

Shion_-san_ mengajakku ke tempat yang cukup tinggi lalu duduk menghadap lampu-lampu kota yang terlihat indah. Aku tersenyum. Udara Lembang tak sedingin Jepang saat fuyu, jadi tidak ada uap yang akan terlihat ketika aku melakukan pernapasan, sedikit mengecewakan mengingat aku senang sekali melihat udara mengepul di sekitarku.

Kami menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji dengan membicarakan banyak hal. Lebih banyak bertukar kabar tentang negara masing-masing. Aku menyimak dengan baik ketika Shion_-san_ menceritakan tentang bagaimana ramahnya orang-orang Indonesia. Lalu legenda-legenda yang ada di Bandung dan beberapa legenda yang lain. Gaya bercerita Shion_-san_ membuatku seolah melihat bagaimana keadaan saat Sangkuriang mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Dayang Sumbi yang dicintainya adalah ibunya sendiri.

Kami menghabiskan waktu selama dua jam sebelum akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk kembali ke hotel, dengan seorang penjemput yang mengaku sebagai suami Shion_-san_.

Dan aku merasa iri ketika melihat Shion_-san_ dan suaminya yang tampak perasaan.

Aku mendesah dengan pelan. Kenapa perasaan itu harus kurasakan?

**.**

**# Our Family – SasuHina #**

**.**

Saat membuka pintu kamar, aku mencium bau alkohol. Aku bergegas menutup dan mengunci pintu dan mendapati Sasuke_-kun_ yang tertidur di atas meja dengan beberapa minuman keras di sana. Aku menatap Sasuke_-kun_ dengan bingung.

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Istri yang baik akan segera membersihkan botol-botol minuman lalu membujuk suaminya agar pindah ke ranjang agar suaminya tak kedinginan.

Tapi, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melakukan semua itu jika aku sendiri sudah berjanji padanya untuk tidak saling mempedulikan?

"Uchiha_-san_."

Tapi akhirnya, aku memilih menjadi istri yang baik, yang berarti aku melanggar janjiku padanya. Aku menepuk pundak Sasuke_-kun_ dan langsung mencium bau alkohol yang terlalu kuat. Aku memang sudah di atas dua puluh tahun, tapi tetap saja aku tak pernah terbiasa dan tidak akan kuat minum alkohol, dan sepertinya Sasuke_-kun_ adalah tipe sama sepertiku, tidak bisa minum alkohol.

Aku berusaha membangunkan Sasuke_-kun_ dan tampaknya berhasil. Sasuke_-kun_ menatapku pelan sebelum mematuhiku ketika aku menuntunnya hingga ranjang. Aku menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke_-kun_ dan hendak pergi untuk mempersiapkan air putih dan handuk, sebagai jaga-jaga saja jika Sasuke_-kun_ memuntahkan semua isi lambungnya.

Tapi tindakanku terpaksa kuhentikan ketika telapak tangan Sasuke_-kun_ menahan tubuhku. Menggenggam tanganku erat, membuatku menatap Sasuke_-kun_ yang sudah setengah berbaring.

"Jangan pergi," kata Sasuke_-kun_ pelan. Menggenggam tanganku semakin erat lalu menarikku hingga aku berada dalam pelukannya.

Sekejap aku merasakan takut. Memoriku mengingat kejadian tiga hari yang lalu. Saat Sasuke_-kun_ dengan paksa menekanku hingga terlentang di atas ranjang dan aku diciumi dengan kasar olehnya. Aku bisa merasakan ketakutan itu sekarang.

"Aku minta maaf."

Aku tertegun. Sasuke_-kun_ mengatakan itu dengan pelan dan lirih sembari membelai rambut panjangku dan mendekapku semakin erat. Jantungku mendadak berdetak dengan kencang ketika Sasuke_-kun_ mengecup ubun-ubunku lalu keningku, lalu kembali memelukku.

Aku mendengar dengan pasti detak jantung Sasuke_-kun_ yang sedikit menggila. Kami berpelukan untuk waktu yang cukup lama hingga aku merasakan Sasuke_-kun_ membawa tubuhku, dan tubuhnya berbaring di atas ranjang. Sasuke_-kun_ memperlakukanku seperti gulingnya, mendekapku dengan begitu erat dan memaksa kepalaku menyandar di dadanya yang ... bidang dan hangat.

Wajahku memerah. Sensasi ini berbeda dari tiga hari yang lalu. Tak ada rasa takut, tak ada aura mencekam. Aku malah merasakan aura yang menyenangkan dan ... membuatku ingin menangis lega, entah kenapa.

"!"

Aku tersentak ketika telapak tangan Sasuke_-kun_ kembali bergerak. Menyentuh bagian tubuhku yang lain lalu mulai berusaha berada di atasku.

Aku gelagapan.

"Sa-Sasuke_-kun_?"

Dan aku malah kelepasan memanggilnya 'Sasuke_-kun_'.

Tatapan kami bertemu. Iris hitamnya yang gelap membuat pandanganku tertuju lekat-lekat ke arahnya. Kupikir kejadian tiga hari yang lalu akan terulang. Sasuke_-kun_ akan marah dan akan menyakitiku, tapi aku salah.

Aku tak percaya bahwa aku akan melihat senyum kecil di wajah seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Iya. Benar. Sasuke_-kun_ tersenyum saat aku memanggil namanya dan sepertinya memberiku hadiah berupa kecupan ringan di bibirku. Aku tak bisa bergerak. Sempurna terkunci oleh kekagetanku karena senyum seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Aku masih tak merespon ketika Sasuke_-kun_ mulai mendekati leherku dan mengecupnya, membuat sensasi geli yang menggelitik. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Berdebar-debar, geli dan mungkin ini yang dinamakan orang-orang sebagai ...

... gairah.

Berbeda dengan tiga hari yang lalu, aku menyukai sentuhan Sasuke_-kun_ yang sekarang. Hingga ...

... Aku terlarut dalam permainan yang akan berlangsung.

Malam pertama kami yang tertunda, akhirnya kami laksanakan malam ini.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

.

Balasan Review:

**Aisanoyuri** : Sudah update. Review again? | **Kazumi Haruka :** Terima kasih banyak :D| **Guest (8/19) :** Sudah dilanjut. Review lagi? :D | **Azyhar :** Konsepnya memang akan seperti itu. :D Tapi saya tak akan memberi bocoran bagaimana ceritanya Sasuke bisa mencintai Hinata. :D | **momo-chan :** Terima kasih banyak ... Semoga chapter ini beneran lebih seru seperti bayangan momo-chan :D | **Flowers Lavender :** sudah lanjut. Makasih udah review :D| **onpu Azuka :** Baca cerita yang mana? Terima kasih... dan semoga tidak mengecewakan. Dan Sasuke belum cinta sama Hinata :D | **kensuchan : **Sudah update, terima kasih.:D | Serizumo : Terima kasih sudah review. Silakan review lagi| **Umie Solihati :** Makasih Umie-san :D Udah lanjut nih | **Dewi Natalia :** Gimana? Gimana? Masihkh menarik? | **Nivellia Neil :** Sudah di update | ** :** Makasih sudh menunggu :D | **hinatauchiha69 :** Makasih udah review. Lanjutannya sudah dipublish dan salam kenal :D| **giant-hime :** Sudah update :D| **Yomu-chan :** ok, makasih udah review dan fave! Senengnya :D *Terharu| **Clara-Avril :** Sudah lanjut ke chapter 3, silakan review kalau berminat. :D

Dan ...

Saya berharap, _chapter_ empat nanti bisa di-_update_ secepatnya. Hanya saja saya tidak janji akan update cepet.

_**Next Chapter**_

**#4 : Perubahan dan Kejutan**

.

"Kita sudah tidak bisa saling tidak mempedulikan lagi, Sasuke-_kun_. Kita sudah melakukannya, sadar tau tidak, kenyataan itu tidak bisa kita rubah dan aku tak pernah menginginkan hubungan _one stand night_."

.

"Aku mengerti. Kau boleh memanggilku Sasuke dan aku akan berhenti memanggilmu hanya dengan 'Kau', Hinata"

.

Sebuah pelukan.

Sebuah kecupan.

"Bagiku, kebahagiaan seorang istri adalah saat suami kita nyaman berada di samping kita. Hanya itu."

.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku ..."

.

**Review?**


End file.
